


I Love it when you go Kinky

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Castiel are Boyfriends, Destiel Comic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW, NSFW ALEET, Pocket fic, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, photo kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Dean and Castiel are BBF. I mean. Best Boyfriends Forever.Dean loved tease Cas and he loved when Cas goes kinky.





	I Love it when you go Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> don't mad at me, this is short and not include few stuffs in mentioned tags, they will come soon. sorry for the English.

Dean and Castiel are BBF. I mean. **Best Boyfriends Forever**.

Dean is Gabriel's Best Friend.

  
Gabriel is Castiel’s Elder Brother.

  
One day Dean and Gabriel hang out with another few friends of them.

  
When it’s getting night Dean can only think about Cas, that what he must be doing right now? Dean was getting dinner with his friends. But he can’t stop thinking about Cas, he knew if he was home, now he must definitely being inside Cas.

  
He chuckled and thought about His Lover, while play with his napkin. After few minutes he found himself with penis napkin.

"Oy Deanoo… Wow creative huh?" Gabe started to tease. "Can’t you even be here without your all dirty minded things for a minute, huh? Btw I got an idea, let's send that to my little bro" Gabriel really love to tease his brother, especially when it’s come sex jokes with Dean.

  
"Oh yeah let's do that" Dean chuckled. he loved to see Castiel’s reaction.

  
One of there friend grabbed Dean’s phone and took a photo while Dean kept the napkin Dick in his hand. Dean smirked at the photo and send it to Cas with a big grin on his face.

 

Oh, believe me, Castiel wasn’t an innocent boy, he was a badass. Cas got the message and he bit his bottom lip and chuckled.

  
“Teasing huh? Cas thought for a second, next minute he took off his shirt and rush to the refrigerator, and grab a milk pack, took a selfie as he wanted. Then he sent it to Dean.

  
Dean's phone got a new message and He opens it with a huge smile.

  
But that smile faded to hungry look soon when he saw the picture.

 

 

"What’s it Deano? Is that Cas? Is he replied?"

  
Dean was smirking at his phone. "Shit Cas...” Dean barely managed to say it. Then suddenly he stands up and winks to Gabe, "have to go guys" and he rushed to the Impala while laughing and ignoring all the dirty shouting of his friends.

  
Dean took his phone again and typed a message to Cas.

 

_**"you little kinky shit, now ready for me. you gonna have real warm milk soon when I get home, I’m gonna fuck you hard into mattress “** _

  
Next second Dean received Cas’s reply, he opened it.

  
_**My Blue eyed Angel: Can’t wait ;)**_

 

 

 

**_Coming Up Next :_ **


End file.
